Situ Mingyue
Situ Mingyue was a core talent in the Lin Academy of Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom. And as one would expect, she came from the Situ Family Clan. Furthermore, her mother is Situ Yaoyao and Situ Yaoyue is her aunt. Situ Mingyue is also blessed with the Extreme Violet Dantian and her talent was astounding. She is the most splendid student from the third class of Lin Academy and and was another person named Situ. Those of the Situ surname often possessed a variation dantian and extremely high levels of talent. Description She was extremely similar to a young Situ Yaoyue. She wore purple clothes and her stature was high. Her legs were long and slender and her skin seemed as luminescent as pearls, creamy and flawless. Although her expression was cold, she didn’t give off the feeling of an unapproachable icy woman. Instead, she emitted the light demonic charm of an enchantress, making others feel strange upon looking at her. Story Although the Situ Family had fallen in these past years and had atoned for their mistakes in the past, everyone had to admit that the Situ Family produced amazing geniuses in every generation and that their bloodline was amazing. As a proud daughter of heaven, Situ Mingyue had always had an obsession in her heart. Because of Lin Ming, her nation had been destroyed. So, while she naturally hated the Lin Family, she was well aware that it was impossible to overthrow them. Thus she was hoping to frontally defeat a disciple from the Lin Family’s direct descendants and earn back some pride for the Situ Family. It had to be known that in the past, Situ Yaoyue had lost to Lin Ming and Situ Yaoyao had lost to Lin Xiaoge. They were suppressed by the Lin Family. But when Situ Mingyue was finally born into the world, when she wanted to defeat the juniors of the Lin Family and gain some honor for her mother, the talents of the Lin Family were actually on the decline, as if they would fall apart at the first blow. Plot First Appearance Lin Academy’s rankings. In order to encourage students and push them harder, an array formation stone tablet was set up in the academy’s back mountains. The most outstanding students of every class had their names engraved into the stone. In addition, the Lin Academy had done something similar to the Seven Profound Martial House and had created many examinations. The record holders of these examinations would also be written in the rankings. These rankings were looked upon by many students every day. Motivated students would even come over a dozen times a month. As for Lin Ming, he had never looked before. Today, he came to take a look. A name caught his eye. This person was called Situ Mingyue. This name seemed to be a girl’s and it often appeared on the rankings. This was because she maintained several current rankings and even had a record high. Lin Academy In the span of a month, the students all had to go to the wilderness survival course in order to temper themselves and attain good merit points in exchange for rich rewards. However, due to the incident with 'Lin An', the competition had been paused. Afterwards, luckily the event was continued for an extensive amount. It was there that she met Lin Ming and they would go through a 'near death experience' with a fleeting fire centipede.Chapter 1950 - A Single Life (7) But to her disbelief, she had 'killed' this centipede that was capable of killing high stage Life Destruction powerhouses in a single sword strike. She had watched helplessly as the fleeting fire centipede was easily sundered in half by her blade. In addition, she knew that the two teachers sent to protect Lin Ming had fled the moment the fleeting fire centipede died. After that, Lin Ming had vanished. Then in a mere two breaths of time she had heard pitiful screams echo through the forest. Two Life Destruction masters had fled as fast as they could, but in a mere two breaths of time they had been killed. When added with the sudden disappearing of Lin Ming that occurred at the same time, Situ Mingyue came to an unbelievable conclusion. She searched for the corpses of the two teachers but couldn’t find them. When she returned, she saw that there were two more piles of ashes beside the fleeting fire centipede’s corpse. Without a doubt, this was intentionally done by someone. Someone had killed the two teachers and then burned them near the fleeting fire centipede’s corpse so that it would look like they had been killed by the vicious beast. The academy had been misled. Then and there he had suspected of Lin An's hidden strength and identity, who was the only one with her. The survival course ended. Situ Mingyue had obtained an ‘excellent’ ranking. Lin Academy celebrated Situ Mingyue’s success. Many students of Lin Academy were unbearably envious of her. For a time she rose to the heights of fame, becoming the idol of every junior in the entire Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom. Innumerable people praised Situ Mingyue and many large influences tried to win her over. There were also many famous Princes and successors of large influences who wished to propose to her. With this, Situ Mingyue became the proudest daughter of heaven in the entire Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom. She had so many admirers that if they lined up, they could encircle the entire 8000 Mile Black Swamp. Such limelight was nearly comparable to the little princess of Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom in the past – Lin Xiaoge. 200 years after reincarnation During the days Lin Ming went out adventuring, his parents had privately made a decision and prepared a marriage for him. And the fiancée wasn’t a stranger either. It was unexpectedly… Situ Mingyue. This was because in these past years, Situ Mingyue was far too dazzling in the Sky Spill Continent. Lin Ming’s parents had taken a liking towards this girl and had already promised the matchmaker the marriage. They even met with Situ Yaoyao and Situ Yaoyue, passing down a dowry to them. However, Lin Ming declined and didn't wish to marry, causing her mother to grow anxious of Lin An. Then, he went to Lin Academy on that familiar hill where he would enjoy a lax afternoon. It was there that he met Situ Mingyue again. After 200 years, her appearance hadn’t changed much at all. She was still as beautiful as she was in her youth, but she gained a more mystical atmosphere around her. She had already broken into the Divine Sea realm and was making great progress towards the middle Divine Sea realm. In the entire Sky Spill Planet’s martial world, Situ Mingyue possessed a considerable status and the Situ Family was already beginning to slowly reform. Although they no longer had their own country, they had become a top family that was dreaded by many countries. In terms of status alone, Situ Mingyue was properly matched with Lin Ming. It was there that she said her peace and questioned whether or not he was that legendary figure, Lin Ming. He didn’t acknowledge this nor did he deny it. There were things that had been personally witnessed by Situ Mingyue. Moreover, in the past years, Situ Mingyue’s understanding towards the road of martial arts had become increasingly profound. She recalled the moment 200 years when Lin Ming was attacked by an assassin, and as she mulled over these memories, she thought more and more that it wasn’t a Divine Sea powerhouse secretly protecting Lin Ming, but that it was Lin Ming himself who struck back. She eventually believed the conclusion she had formed in the past – that Lin An was Lin Ming. Perhaps he had suffered some danger in the Divine Realm, or perhaps some other reasons, but in short, he had returned. Lin Ming’s silence was seen as tacit agreement by Situ Mingyue. Sky Fortune Kingdom After hundreds of years, they had met again at Green Mulberry City. Lin Ming was with his parents while she was already at the late Divine Sea. In the Sky Spill Continent, it was incredibly difficult for a martial artist to reach the late Divine Sea realm before a thousand years of age.Chapter 1957 – Returning Home A martial artist who had climbed to the peak of the lower realms would not be satisfied with dwelling there. They would want to fly into the Divine Realm, seeing a broader world where they could freely spread their wings. However, Lin Ming declined her request and told her of the great calamity that befell upon humanity, this disappointed her and left with regret. But as Situ Mingyue was about to leave, she was reeled in by Lin Mu and made her stay for dinner. As Lin Ming saw how happy they were with her, he took her in as a secret apprentice that would last for 100 years which she happily agreed to. Sometimes, Lin Ming would go out together with Situ Mingyue. They would venture deep into the starry space, and here Lin Ming would teach Situ Mingyue some Laws and advanced cultivation methods. Lin Ming even passed Situ Mingyue an incomplete portion of a transcendent divine might. Although he didn’t have much hope that she would be able to perceive anything from it, she could at least come into contact with the Great Dao Laws, expanding her horizons as she obtained more inspirations. Whenever these times came, Situ Mingyue’s eyebrows would bunch together as she simply wasn’t able to find any clue on what to do. She was worried that Lin Ming would think she was too stupid and she desperately hoped that she could perceive something to satisfy him. However, these Great Dao traces were too complex and varied. No matter how hard she tried, it was difficult for her to become aware of anything.Chapter 1958 – The Second Reincarnation Lin Ming didn’t say anything. He simply asked her what progress she had made and then would silently leave. Like this, 50 years passed. Lin Fu and Lin Mu grew older. But at the same time, they smiled more and more. When she wasn’t cultivating, Situ Mingyue would spend the rest of her time accompanying Lin Ming’s parents. She frequently went to the kitchen to help Lin Mu prepare food and would take out a chess board to play with Lin Fu. Everything was warm and harmonious. The happiness of a whole family made up for the final regrets that the old couple felt in life. This was also what Lin Ming wanted.In this life, he wanted to give his parents peace and happiness in their twilight. For this reason, even if he had to contaminate himself with some karma, it didn’t matter at all. Spring went and fall came. Lin Ming's parents had died peacefully in Green Mulberry City.Chapter 1958 – The Second Reincarnation According to custom, Lin Ming set up grass houses up in the mountainside. He wore simple mourning clothes and mourned for his parents for three years. Situ Mingyue also followed Lin Ming. She wore white clothes, observing the mourning period together with him. They lived in two separate grass houses. Every day they would sweep the graves of the old couple, burning incense for them and praying for them. Early one morning, the bright sun rose. The morning haze of Green Mulberry Mountain scattered and the dewdrops hanging on the grass also slowly evaporated. Lin Ming lit incense for his parents and deeply knelt on his knees, bowing down, his forehead reaching the ground. This was also his final bow.Chapter 1958 – The Second Reincarnation He stood up and said to Situ Mingyue behind him, “According to our agreement, our relation as master and apprentice has come to an end. You can now begin walking your own road.” Lin Ming calmly said. But as these words fell into Situ Mingyue’s ears, she felt infinite desolateness, infinite melancholy. There was an unspeakable feeling in her heart. She had known this day would come and she had mentally prepared for it. But when it truly came, she was at an inexplicable loss. But, she was well aware that she and Lin Ming were originally two straight lines that never crossed. It was only because of Lin Ming’s parents that they approached for a brief period of time – and that was only approaching. Then, as these straight lines continued on, they would slowly separate, gradually growing further and further apart.Chapter 1958 – The Second Reincarnation This was a destiny that was already decided. Regardless of what she did, it wouldn’t change. Thus, she slowly nodded. “Then, farewell. If we are fated to meet again…” As Lin Ming spoke he casually stepped into the void. He simply didn’t need to tear open the void, but entered directly into it, vanishing from sight. Situ Mingyue stood in a daze where she was, silent for a long time. The year before Lin Fu and Lin Mu passed, Situ Mingyue had broken into the Divine Transformation realm. Moreover, with Lin Ming’s teachings and the support of the resources he left her, she had formed a solid foundation. It wouldn’t be a problem for her to reach the Divine Lord realm in the future. But none of this, including the peak of martial arts that she had longed for in her dreams, brought her any joy right now. She quietly turned around, entering the grass house she had lived in for three years and gently closed the door…Chapter 1958 – The Second Reincarnation Cultivation Trivia * The truth was that her talent wasn’t too bad even when placed in the Divine Realm. The problem was that she lacked skilled teachers in the lower realms which had delayed her cultivation. However, this was all made up for now. Although it was impossible for her to have any monumental achievements, with Lin Ming’s guidance it wouldn’t be difficult for her to cultivate to the Divine Lord realm.Chapter 1958 – The Second Reincarnation * It is speculated that the enmity with the Situ Clan had ended with her, thus finishing Lin Ming's bad karma with that family clan. References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Female Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Central Region Category:Lin Academy Category:Allies